bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurohime Watatsumi
Kurohime Watatsumi is a villain who is the older sister of Otohime Watatsumi and the daughter of Ryūjin Watatsumi and Kiyohime Mikoto. She is well known as the person who kidnapped Otohime when she was a child and how she used her own sister for her own sadistic experiments and torture ideas all of which was done out of envy of her little sister's powers. Her sadistic nature and overwhelming envy of her sister's Quirk is what eventually gave her the alias "Demon of Envy: Leviathan." She uses a mutant Quirk called "Eyes of Leviathan" that grant her the ability to spread misfortune to all who gaze into her eyes. Appearance Kurohime has a very cold and distant demeanor. True to her alias as the "Leviathan" her sea green eyes are usually filled with envy or jealously making her come off as power hungry. Her face is almost twisted into a scowl as if she is angry at the entire world, which only adds to her cold demeanor. Kurohime's demeanor can be very intimidating at times. Kurohime has a strong family resemblance to her sister mostly because of her hair. Just like her sister and father, Kurohime has inherited the Watatsumi family's crimson hair that they are known for although she sometimes dyes it black to help her with stealth and to blend into night when she is on a mission. While she has the hair color of her father the length of her matches the length of her mother's as it goes down to a ankles making it look like a long flowing red cape. Her bangs come down over her face in such a way that it conceals the entire right side of her face and only leaves a bit of the left side exposed. Personality Otohime is deathly afraid of her sister and for good reasons. She is a sadistic sociopath and has done many horrible things to her. However, Otohime has hinted that neither of those two reasons may not be the main reason, but instead it is how she sees the potential to be like her sister in herself. When one really looks at the two sisters and their past they can come to realize that they are not that different. Both of them were isolated by other kids because of their Quirks and both felt envious because of this. The only reason why they did come out in the same way is because of differing worldviews and a little luck. The envy Kurohime felt fed into her pessimistic outlook in life and combined with how her Quirk was corrupting her and how withdrawn she was is what turned her into the sociopath she currently is. On the other end, Otohime's optimism and friendliness allowed her to not let her envy consume her by continuing to look toward the future and not hate humanity. This would eventually pay off as she would meet Hoori who would play a big role in saving her from the same fate as her sister. Even now and how they are a lot different from each other unlike when they were children there still exists the possibility that Otohime may one day turn out just like her sister. She just needs a small push at the right time. What's more, Kurohime knows this and scarier yet she knows and has the means to give this push. Otohime and Kurohime are not polar opposites with nothing in common. They are different sides of the same coin. After all, they are sisters. Demon, devil incarnate, sociopath, sadistic, cold and last but certainly not least; envious are all adjectives many would use when describing Kurohime. Kurohime is nothing short than a monster on the surface who only smiles when seeing someone in pain or when she is hunting someone down. Her years of experience and cunning makes her an even scarier villain allowing her to strike fear with her very presence. Out of all her negative personality traits envy plays a biggest role in her personality. It is both her ally and enemy. It can give her focus by blocking out anything that doesn't have anything to do with the person in question to become a cold and calculating killer. It can give her level of concentration she needs to think everything through and imagine all possible outcomes, which is part of what makes her such a skilled assassin. Other times it can completely consume her; turning her into a mindless monster whose only goal is death and destruction. As far as anyone outside of the Seven Deadly Sins is concerned this is all there is Kurohime. She is nothing, but a demon with no morals who is willing to anything out of envy. She embodies the evil humanity is capable of. However, this is only the surface and there is more to her than just that just like other people. She is just as complicated a person as her sister and there are parts of her personality that others can relate to, which is a fact that is far scarier than anything she could ever do. Kurohime is a withdrawn person who usually keeps to herself and only speaks when spoken to. This gives her a rather small presence and many of the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins find it easy to ignore, not notice, or forget her as a result. While Kurohime finds this part of herself helpful on missions has grown to hate this part of her outside of missions because it usual means she doesn't a voice in decisions the Seven Deadly Sins make. History Kurohime was born on December 1st to Ryūjin Watatsumi and Kiyohime Mikoto. Being the first child of two very famous heroes, Kurohime was born and raised in the lap of luxury. She had everything she could ever want. However, that wasn't enough for young Kurohime. What she wanted more than anything was to inherit her parent's Quirk. She didn't care about money or material possessions. She looked up to her parents and all she wanted was to be like them and she would give up all she had just to be like them. Unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be. When she was four Kurohime was attacked by a thief and during the attack she awakened her Quirk. Instead of awakening a composite Quirk made up of her parents Quirk, she awakened a modified version of one of her grandparents Quirk. Her anger and frustration at being different from her parents led her to cursing her attacker with unbearable pain that scared her attacker away. This was the first of many accidentally uses of her Quirk. Throughout her early childhood Kurohime accidentally used her Quirk on many people from friends, to adults, to her younger sister Otohime two months after she was born. Most of the these uses were done unintentionally and as a result of her emotions. Luckily none of the uses except for the first weren't severe, but they were very scary for the victims. This led to Kurohime to be isolated from society even her parents treated her like a monster, which marked the beginning of her hatred toward society. When Kurohime was six her younger sister Otohime was born turning her into an older sister. Heroes would be surprised to learn that at the time Kurohome was really happy with getting a younger sister. They would be even more surprised to learn that Kurohime was once a very loving and wonderful older sister. When Otohime woke up crying it would almost always be Kurohime who would get to her side first. When her parents were busy Kurohime was more than happy to play with the newborn baby. Whenever she accidentally use her Quirk on her younger sister to inflict pain Kurohime beat herself up more than everyone else combined. There was absolutely no doubt that Kurohime loved her sister and it seemed like the baby loved Kurohime possibly more than she loved her parents as Otohime would always cry when she was apart from her sister. One day, things changes for the worst. It was a rainy day Saturday and Kurohime was home alone while her parents took Otohime to the doctor to check on her Quirk. The words that her parents said when they returned planted the seed of anger and hatred toward her sister that would eventually grow and transform her into the villain she currently is. "Otohime inherited our Quirks," they said. Kurohime's sister. The girl who didn't even want it had inherited the one thing she wanted most in life. That night Kurohime got her revenge and used her Quirk on her little sister so many times that she had to be sent to the hospital just because of the pain. Despite her actions, Kurohime was not yet the monster she was fated to be. She still loved her sister partially because of how she was the only person who treated her like a normal person. Thus she felt incredibly guilty for doing that to Otohime and enjoying it. In the following weeks, Kurohime trained her Quirk and mind relentlessly in the hopes she doesn't accidentally use her Quirk on someone or intentionally hurt her sister again. Little did she know that using her intentionally using her Quirk corrupts her mind. This made the situation cruelly ironic as she is training to not become a monster and not hurt her sister again, but in reality the training was turning into the type of person she didn't want to be. As time passed, her envy grew and grew and soon overtook her. It didn't take long for her love of her sister to be replaced with hatred and apathy. There are rumors that say on the day the transformation was complete Kurohime actually cried for sister and what she was about to do to her. From that moment onward Kurohime made it a hobby to torture her sister whenever she was around and not playing with Hoori. Her agonizing cries of pain were euphoric to her and as addictive as a drug. It was during these times that Kurohime was able to ignore the pain that came from her hatred of humanity and envy for her sister everyone else with their happy normal lives. When her sister wasn't around she would kidnap other kids that looked like Otohime to get pleasure by torturing them. When Kurohime turned 15 she realized that her life right now wasn't satisfying. All the pleasure she got from seeing her sister in pain was diminished by how much effort it was to keep this hobby a secret. This realization combined with her growing desire to "correct" society led to develop a plan. On year later she would kidnap a young girl named Mizuchi and take her to an abandoned villain base in a remote location in addition to hiring some villains to keep watch and work under her. The next year when she was 14 on a Friday night she would put her plan into effect. When Otohime was away Kurohime assualted her parents and thanks to the element of surprise and her knowledge of their weaknesses she was able to restrain them. She spent the next two hours torturing them with her Quirk and without. She began with her Quirk and when she got bored she took a knife to cut and pierced them with it over and over again to find what parts of the body inflicted the most pain when they were struck. She slowly flayed away their skin and only killed them once they couldn't be in any more pain and when she did kill them she made sure it was slow so that could she explain in great detail to them the many things she would later do to Otohime just to see the despair in their eyes. When Otohime arrived she let her the scene in all of its "glory" and answered some of her questions before knocking her out. She decided to indulge herself by striking at her sister a few times to let out some more anger before taking Otohime to the base. When she arrived in the afternoon the following day she bound Otohime up and threw her in the cell with Mizuchi. She left Otohime alone for the rest of the day to let Otohime befriend Mizuchi. Not out of kindness, but for the purpose of her grand plan. To break Otohime so much that she can use her as an unfeeling living weapon to use on society. The next six years of Kurohime's life was heaven on earth. She would wake up at 4:30 at tell a guard to wake her sister up and escort her to a science lab where she would be waiting for them. When they arrived she would inject her sister with fluid that would increase her sensitivity to pain. She would torture Otohime all day so Otohime wouldn't return to her chamber until eight or nine at night and would be given scraps for food. Every part of her schedule was for the sole purpose of making Otohime's time there more unbearable. The lack of sleep was to torture her mentally and make it hard for her to concentrate and come up with a plan. The lack of sufficient food was to extended the torture well into the night and to keep Otohime up until 12 so that she would only have four hours of sleep. Kurohime even thought through how she would torture throughout the day. She mixed it up to prevent Otohime from getting used to the pain, to make the pain more intense every day, and help test the limits of her Quirk. After six years of this, she could see that Otohime was on the verge of breaking to become the living unfeeling weapon she wanted her to be. On the day she put her plan in motion she didn't call someone to bring Otohime to her. Instead, she allowed Otohime and Mizuchi to spend the day together. At night she went to their room herself and brutally killed Mizuchi right in front of Otohime. Instead of feeling despair like she had hoped Otohime felt uncontrollable rage that gave her the power to create a giant fully formed dragon avatar that would go on a rampage. Otohime could killed all the villains Kurohime had hired and reduce the base to rubble and Kurohime herself barely survived and she only was able to be by hiding. To make things worse the last of her underlings to die said before he died that a very angry looking young hero was on his way here. After the rampage, all the water around her sister vanished returning Otohime to her original form and she fell from the sky passed out because of how draining the creation of the avatar was on her body. Just when Kurohime thought she had a lucky break Hoori appeared and caught Otohime out of the side. When Hoori landed she jumped out of her hiding spot an attack him, but his skill with martial arts was much greater than her own and he was able to fend her off as he retreated even with Otohime still in his arms and how he was blinded by rage. Eventually Hoori managed to escape with Otohime to leave Kurohime alone in the rubble. For the next two years Kurohime spent her years killing countless heroes and political figures and trying to think of a way to get Otohime back. She tried a couple of times, but Hoori was there to stop her each an every time forcing her to retreat. It didn't take long for her actions including what she did to her sister to be well known in the Hero Association. Many heroes tried to come after as a result of what she did. Some wanted revenge for how she killed the two great heroes Ryūjin and Kiyohime. Others wanted revenge for killing a hero political figure while others wanted to capture her for what she did to her own sister. What all these people who came after her out of revenge had in common was that they all ended up and their reaction other heroes had when they saw the condition of their body is the same that Otohime had when seeing the body of parents. Utter disgust. When she was 26 Kurohime was approached by Kazuma Himura and asked to join him. Interested in his goal and plans, Kurohime accepted and has worked for him ever since. Abilities and Quirk Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength Kurohime's strength may be nothing compared to her father or sister she still has remarkable almost demon-like strength. Her great strength turns her very body a dangerous weapon. She can thrust her hand forward with enough strength to impale straight through a person's body or cut a person's head off by chopping at their neck with her bare hands. This allows her to use her limbs as if they were bladed weapons to deliver lethal blows and end fights quickly. This combined with knowledge of pressure points and the other weak points of the body as if they are too durable to attack head on she can do great damage by directing all the strength to their weak points. Enhanced Speed Not only are Kurohime's strikes powerful, but they are fast due to how Kurohime can move with superhuman speed. She can run at speeds that can make her invisible to even heroes who have Quirks that can enhance their vision. When she is using her sword she can swing it at blistering speeds to deliver several lethal blows to multiple opponents before they can even register what is happening. This makes it so that to onlookers the only thing they can see is the aftermath of her strikes when several bodies drop to the floor without warning. Enhanced Vision Kurohime has great eyes allowing her to see with superhuman detail and clarity precision. Her sharp sense of sight allows her to easily spot the tiniest weak points in structures with a high enough efficiency that it can seem like her Quirk is sensing weak points not inflicting pain especially because her skill with assassination gives her the knowledge of all the weak points of the body that can lead to death to turn her into a killing machine. Her great vision also allows her to see across vast distance and keep up with high speed movements with ease. One of her greatest feats she managed to perform with her vision was when she was able to track a person who had a Quirk that allowed them to disappear from sight and not give off a scent. She did so by noticing the very small movements of the dust on the ground as they walked. Enhanced Smell Accompanying her great sense of sight is her powerful nose, which is supposedly so keen that she is able to smell fear. Enhanced Assassination Her strength, speed, sight, and sense of smell by themselves isn't what makes her a threat. It is how her mastery over the art of assassination makes use of them; turning her into a very dangerous assassin. According to rumors only one person so far has been able to escape from Kurohime or outsmart her strategic planning and even fewer have been able to see her coming due to her knowledge of stealth tactics. This is probably why she is known as the "Invisible Death." The very sight of Kurohime has become an omen of death to many simple because of how overwhelming her skill with assassination is. Quirk False Reality False Reality otherwise known as Leviathan’s Curse is an emitter quirk that allows Kurohime to manipulate the senses of other people. This includes not only traditional senses such as sight, hearing, taste, smell, and touch, but also other senses, which include vestibular sense, thermoception, kinesthetic sense, nociception, chronoception, familiarity sense, and others. Kurohime usually uses this quirk to torture her victims. The ability to control a target’s perception of time makes this a very potent Quirk when it comes to torture. Not only can the pain that is inflicted be downright excruciating, but it can also appear to last for years even though in truth it may have only lasted a few seconds to a minute making it rather easy for Kurohime to reduce the liveliest person to a broken and hollow person; a fact Otohime knows more than anyone. False Reality can be used for more than just torture, but in combat as well. However, False Reality isn’t an easy Quirk to use in combat and its uses in combat is very limited, which means more often than not Kurohime will not use False Reality in combat. Another weakness is how ultimately any effect this Quirk has only exists in the target's mind. This means a person with a lot of willpower or intelligence may be able to shake off the affects of the Quirk if they are able to concentrate and remain calm. The third weakness comes from how Kurohime needs to establish and maintain some form of contact with the target in order for her to use it on them and the moment contact breaks the effects of the Quirk will wear off. On the other hand, the contact required to use the Quirk is not limited to just physical contact, but other forms of contact including eye contact. The type of contact and to a lesser extent how envious Kurohime is of her target determines how easy or hard it is to manipulate senses as well as how hard it is to break out of the Quirk’s control with physical contact granting Kurohime the most control and sympathy the least. The third weakness is how it is very hard to manipulate non-traditional senses. It requires a lot of concentration and it can be very draining, which greatly limits how long she can do it. The fourth weakness is how this Quirk quickly drains Kurohime’s mental and physical stamina. Not only does this make it easy for her to overexert herself, but overuse of the Quirk can lead to sensory overload, which can lead to unconsciousness and temporary or permanent, depending on the extent of the overexertion, of all of her senses. The fifth weakness is how using her Quirk, especially immorally, comes at the cost of a bit of her humanity leading her to be more apathetic and more willing to do more immoral acts more frequently. *'Timestream Movement:' Timestream Movement is one of the few combative moves Kurohime can do with her Quirk. Upon making eye contact with her opponent, she greatly slows down their sense of time allowing herself to appear to move too fast to be tracked or react to. She has such a high level of mastery over this move that it can appear as though she teleported as to the target she would have seemingly moved to another location instantly even though it may have in reality been a few seconds. This move as a wide variety of uses including defensive uses such as dodging close-ranged attack or offensive uses such as catching them off guard. *'Equilibrium Distortion:' Equilibrium Distortion is a simple move where Kurohime uses her Quirk on a target's sense of balance to give them vertigo and cause nausea, vomiting, sweating, difficulties walking, dizziness, confusion, and in some cases a lowered level of consciousness. This is a very useful move because Kurohime's Quirk isn't directly causing vertigo, but indirectly through controlling senses to induce vertigo. This means the vertigo will continue even if contact is broken, but instead will wear off after a short period of time depending on the amount of effort Kurohime put into using the move. Equipment and Weapons *'Wakizashi:' Kurohime owns not one, but two Wakizashis. The first one is the one she uses as an as an auxiliary sword for close-quarters combat. It is around 40 cm long and it has a small guard with an insignia of a dragon's head on the guard and the rest of its body on the blade. The second one has gone down in infamy because of its rather unique composition. Unlike the first it is used more as a ceremonial blade, which in Kurohime's case means it is used for torturing people when she gets bored of using her Quirk. It stinks of rotten human flesh for it is made of human skin and judging from its complexion it seems to have come from her mother. The blade is not made of metal, but in fact bone and judging by who the skin came from many people believe this bone came from her father. This wakizashi often strikes fear in the hearts of her victim and for good reason as many would shutter as they imagine what she had to do to get the materials and more frightening yet the thought of what she would do to them if she was willing to do that to her parents. Quotes *"Kurohime is long gone and dead. Only Leviathan remains." - Kurohime becoming a shell of her former nicer self. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Seven Deadly Sins